


I will take care of you for you - Miya Atsumu

by Kimi09



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu Week, F/M, Flirty Miya Atsumu, Mentioned Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu in Love, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Top Miya Atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimi09/pseuds/Kimi09
Kudos: 17





	I will take care of you for you - Miya Atsumu

**Pairing: Miya Atsumu X F!Reader**

**Genre: Fluff**

**Warnings: None**

**Happy birthday my dear lil[kreon03](https://www.wattpad.com/user/kreon03) ((On wattpad)) you smol baby! I hope you like this and enjoy your birthday to the best! All the love,**   
**Kimigiri!**   
**\------------------------------------------------------------**

Atsumu was busy. Not "I'm in a game" Kind of busy, neither "I'm late for an interview" busy nor "Samu is going to kill me" busy. This busy, is different than most times. What could keep Miya Atsumu busy at this time of night? His heart. He was busy holding his girlfriend in his arms, her back pressed against his chest while her eyes scanned through the notes she was Studying and the assignment she was completing. Atsumu's arms were wrapped around her, his chin resting on her shoulder as his eyes scanned through the work she was doing. He would place small kisses on her shoulder, neck and cheek from time to time, trying to hold back yawns but failing so bad. After rough practice he needed rest, but he wasn't going to leave his precious girl alone like that. Another yawn escaped his lips and his girlfriend didn't let that slip away. "Tsumu, you should go to bed, Love." She whispered, trying to be as quiet as possible, her head resting on his shoulder as she looked up at him while he straightened his posture, her hand cupping his face, thumb moving gently against his cheek. It wasn't a rare moment but it still was a precious moment. A small grin made It's way to Atsumu's lips; a tired grin.

"I'm good, My Love." He Whispered back, holding her hand against his lips and placing a soft kiss on her palm, holding her even closer to himself. "No, Tsumu. You really need to go to bed." She wasn't ready to do this to him. Not over all the tiredness of practice. "Baby, I can stay up with you." He defended tiredly, giving her that charming smile of his. She didn't understand how he was able to pull it off when he was this exhausted. "But you need actual rest, Tsumu." The girl tried again, hoping he'd listen to her even though she knew that there was no changing Miya Atsumu's mind. "No honey, you're the one who needs actual rest. You need to go to bed." He cooed, eyes barely half lidded as he looked at her wide open eyes.

She already knew. She knew how much he wanted her to sleep ever since he sneaked in. She hadn't been taking care of herself and she knew he wanted to do that for her but it was too hard considering the fact that she was always trying to finish something. It was extremely hard due to the tests that never seemed to end.

"Tsumu, I can't and you know that-"

"Oh yes ya can, darlin'."

"I have to finish-"

"You always have tomorrow."

"I'll be late-"

"Nu uh! I can't hear you!"

Tsumu playfully stated, tackling her down and starting to tickle her, grinning as she squirmed and laughed. "I am not going to stop until my lil' pretty girl promises me that she ain't gonna stay up no more tonight!" He told her, a lazy grin on his face. "Tsumu no-haha! Please sto-hahaha!! Stop!" She kept laughing, unable to push his strong hands away, keeping her a laughing mess in that state. "I ain't- haha! I ain't givin' any promises!" Her giggles and laughs were adorable. Gosh he wanted to kiss her so bad. He stared at her laughing face and admired it. Cheeks flushed in color, eyes tightly shut and lips formed into a huge beautiful smile. A smile formed on his lips before a pillow collided with his face. Maybe he was starting for too long that he didn't notice that he stopped. "Oh? So now we're having a pillow fight?" He teasingly asked, taking a pillow himself.

The pillow fight was lazy but extremely fun and messy. Pillows were everywhere around and the pair was being a total giggling mess while they played around like two young kids. "Tsumu no! You can't collect the pillows and hide them or keep them all at your side! What am I supposed to fight you with?" The girl pouted while she asked, trying to find some pillows that Atsumu didn't reach to, rolling her eyes at his reply. "Maybe I am sellin' those pillows, Little fox." He teased. "5 kisses for a pillow!" He offered in which he received a pillow on his face for that. "Alright! No more offers! I'll take ya down dear damsel!" Tsumu launched while the smaller girl ran around the room giggling and chuckling, grinning at the fact that they're two adults acting like total kids.

"I'm gonna getcha! No use in hiding my lil' princess!" Tsumu called out after his girlfriend took off and hid off somewhere, shifting when he heard small giggles, turning to look at her with a huge grin and a ready pillow but to get jumped at and tackled down- yea he had to admit defeat.

"There you are!" And when he caught her, both on the ground. She was hugging him tightly while he ran his hands through her hair. "Was that fun, baby?" He asked, grinning softly at her, caressing her cheek as she pulled away to look at his eyes. "Yea, that was really fun." She giggled but once she stopped, Atsumu pressed his lips on hers, sealing both of their lips in a passionate kiss, holding her so close to him. The kiss lasted a few seconds before either of them pulled away, his girlfriend giving him the sweetest smile while he spoke his heart out. "I really don't deserve you." He voiced out, looking at her as her features changed to a pout. "You deserve the whole world, Tsumu. This whole world." She reminded, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck. "Always remember that, okay?" She asked, earning a small laugh and a nod from him. "But I already have the whole world, Love."

"Now is bedtime. Please have some rest, darlin'. For me?" He askes grinning at her as he picked her up, causing her to squeal in surprise and hold onto him, smiling as he laid her down on the bed so so gently, pressing a kiss on her forehead before laying down, resting his head on her shoulder. "You're just one cuddly baby, you know that, 'Tsumu?" And he didn't need to answer since she already wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer, humming a small tune to him, pressing a small set of kisses on his forehead. "Thank you for always taking care of me, Tsumu. You always do that and I'm grateful you know?" She asked but when she didn't recieve a reaction or a reply, she looked down at the male, smiling when she saw that he fell asleep right there, placing a small kiss on the tip of his nose before Cuddling him closer and drifting off to the land of dream. "Night, My love. I love you." And with that, the pair fell asleep in each other's arms, forgetting everything about the world and work.

**\------------------------------------------------------------**

**Word Count|| 1160**


End file.
